A Blast From the Past
by RaL597
Summary: Harry's been gone for four years. What happens when he comes back and finds out that everything is not what it used to be.
1. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I own nothing.........J.K. Rowling owns everything.

Ginny was sitting in her kitchen in her flat in London. She was thinking about the last time she saw Harry. It was nearly 4 years ago. She was reliving that dreadful day that she had to say goodbye.

_The whole Weasley family was at the Burrow. Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Luna were there too. They were all celebrating Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and Neville's graduation from Hogwarts._

"_Ginny? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked while coming into the kitchen. _

"_Sure Harry." Ginny replied as she went and followed Harry out to the backyard._

"_Gin, I think that it would be best if we broke up." Harry said while looking down. Those words had hurt Ginny like she had been hit with a bludger._

"_Why?" That was all she could get out before tears started falling from her eyes._

"_I have to go kill Voldemort and I know that you will be a target if I keep seeing you." Harry answered with tears forming in his eyes as he finally looked at Ginny. This made Ginny go from sad, to mad._

"_I don't care! I don't care that I might be a target!" Ginny said fiercely._

"_Gin, I won't do that to you. It would be to much to see you get hurt." Harry said, trying to calm her down. That only made her more angry._

"_Don't you know how much_ this_ hurts? Do you even realize that this is just as bad as losing you?" Ginny said while she started to cry again._

"_I'm sorry Ginny, but this is how it has to be."_

"_No, this isn't how it has to be! I love you!" Ginny said trying to change his mind._

"_I'm sorry Ginny." With that, Harry walked away. He walked away from the Burrow, from his friends, and most importantly, he walked away from Ginny._

_All Ginny could do was look at where the love of her life had just been. She couldn't hold it back any longer as she fell on the ground and started to cry._

_Hermione was walking out of the Burrow, wondering where Ginny was when she spotted her sitting on the ground. She ran up to her, when she got closer, she realized that Ginny was crying._

"_Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked._

"_H-h-harry, he's g-g-gone." Ginny replied while trying to stop the tears._

"_What do you mean he's gone?" Hermione asked confused._

"_He left. He said he had to go and kill Voldemort. He broke up with me right before he left. I tried to get him to stay but he wouldn't listen to me." Ginny said as she stopped crying._

"_Let's go inside and inform everyone else." Hermione said as she helped Ginny off the ground. They almost got to the burrow when they heard someone yelling. "It's just Ron. He was playing wizard's chess against Seamus. I'm guessing he won." Hermione said while rolling her eyes. Her and Ron have been together for 4 months. As they went into the living room, they saw Ron doing a victory dance. "He is so immature." Hermione said while walking over to her boyfriend to try and stop him from dancing._

_Ginny noticed that everyone seemed to be in the living room. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were standing in the kitchen doorway. Bill and his girlfriend, Fleur Delacour, were sitting on the couch with Charlie and Seamus. Dean, Ron, and Hermione were all standing by the fireplace. Luna, Neville, Fred, George, and Percy were all scattered around the room. _Well I guess this is the perfect time to tell them all_, she thought to herself. _

"_Can I have everyone's attention." Ginny said. After, everyone was quiet she continued. "I have important news to tell you all. Harry and I broke up and he's left to go kill Voldemort." Ginny said while holding back the tears. She looked around the room, trying to see everyone's faces. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Percy, Seamus, Neville, and Dean looked surprised. Mrs. Weasley, Luna, Hermione, and Fleur were all crying. She walked out of the room and went up the stairs to her room._

As Ginny silently sat there reliving the moment, she started thinking about when her mother told her that Harry had finally killed Voldemort.

_It's been 1 year since Ginny has last seen Harry. She was sleeping in her room at the Burrow when her mother burst through the door telling her to get up. "What time is it?" Ginny said wile half asleep._

"_5 in the morning now get up." Mrs. Weasley said while pulling her only daughter out of bed. "Go downstairs. There is some important news that you need to hear." With that, Mrs. Weasley left the room. _

What could possibly be that important at 5 in the morning_. Ginny thought while heading for the door._

_She noticed that there was a lot of noise coming from the kitchen. When she got there she saw everyone in her family celebrating. _What can they celebrating? _Ginny wondered. As she looked around, she noticed that Hermione was also there._

_She finally made her way to Hermione when she was stopped by what sounded like an explosion. She looked around and noticed that it was only Fred and George trying out some of there new inventions. She turned back to Hermione. "Why is everyone celebrating?" Ginny asked her._

_Hermione just smiled. "Tell me or I'll use my bat bogey hex on you." Ginny threatened. _

"_Okay, I'll tell you. This might come as a shock." Hermione said, dragging it out. Ginny just rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Harry killed Voldemort!" Hermione screamed. All Ginny could do was just stand there. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked with a concerned look on her face._

"_Yeah I'm okay. Like you said, it just came as a shock." Ginny replied, still not moving._

"_Okay, well, we know that Harry left to go kill Voldemort, so we are thinking that he might come back to the Burrow soon." Hermione said casually. _

"_Oh, I see." Ginny said while looking at the floor._

"_Well, let's join the festivities." Hermione said trying to cheer her up._

"_Okay." Ginny said with a small smile on her face._

All Ginny could do now was say how wrong Hermione was when she said that Harry would come back. No one has seen him since he killed Voldemort 3 years ago. A knock on the door brought her back down to Earth.


	2. Ginny's Birthday

"Come in." Ginny said while walking out of the kitchen. When she got to the living room, she saw Neville standing by the couch. "You're early," she told him before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"The boss let me off early. He said I should spend some time with you, since it's your birthday." He told her before bringing his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and passionate. When they broke apart, they just looked into each other's eyes.

Ginny knew that she had to move on when Harry didn't come home. So, she decided to go on a few dates. The first one she went on was with Dean Thomas. It was the most boring date of her life. The second date was with her ex-boyfriend, Michael Corner. Now she knows why she broke up with him. The third date was with Neville. It was one of the best dates she ever had.

She knew that she always like Neville, but in a brotherly way. It wasn't until she went on that date, that she realized she liked him more that a friend.

Neville knew that she was in love with Harry, but he always liked her. When Ginny asked him on a date, he thought he could finally tell her how he feels. He did, and it worked. They've been going out for two years now.

"So, do you have anything planned for my birthday?" Ginny asked.

"Well, it's going to be a surprise. I asked Lavender to come over and help you get ready." Neville told her.

"Okay." Ginny said. She was a little disappointed because he wouldn't tell her, but she was excited because one of her best friends from school is coming to help her.

"Well, I got to go get ready. I'll see you in a little bit." Neville told her. He gave her one last kiss and disapparated.

A few minutes later Ginny was sitting on the couch.

_Pop!_

Ginny got up off the couch and headed towards her bedroom where the noise had come from. When she got there, she saw Lavender in her closet. She was throwing all her clothes on the floor.

"I need to take you shopping soon. Good thing I brought some of my clothes." Lavender told her.

"Well, I'm not a fashion queen like you Lavender." Ginny said with a smile.

"Okay, well sit down while I do your hair and make-up."

An hour later, Ginny was finally allowed to go see Neville. Lavender told her to apparate to his flat and he will be there.

When Ginny apparated to his flat, she didn't see Neville anywhere. She decided to go look in his room.

She opened the door and still didn't see him.

"Who are you looking for?" A voice behind her asked. She nearly fell over from fright.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Ginny scolded Neville, who was now smirking.

"Wow Gin, you look beautiful." Neville told her. She was wearing a strapless light blue dress that ended mid-thigh. She also had on black high heels and her hair was in a ponytail with two stands hanging down on each side of her face.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She told him. Neville was wearing black pants and a dark green button up shirt. The top two buttons were undone and his hair was neatly combed.

"So, where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"You'll see." He told her before grabbing her arm and apparating.

They landed on a hillside, looking over a pond with the moon reflecting off the water.

She saw a table set up for two, next to the pond. Neville led her over to the table, and they both sat down.

"I know that you love pork chops, so I had your mom help me make them." Neville said while looking a little embarrassed.

"Thank you, you're so sweet." Ginny told him before taking a drink from her butterbeer.

After they were done with the main course, Neville brought out dessert. It was her favorite, Chocolate frogs and treacle tart.

"You know me too well." She told him before she started to eat.

"Well, I've known you for a long time." Neville said before he too started to eat the dessert.

When they were finished with dessert, Neville took her hand and brought her over to sit by the pond. Neville sat with his back against a tree, while Ginny sat with her back against his chest. They sat like that for a while without talking, just listening to the sound of the trees and the water.

With a flick of his wand, music started to play.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her before they got up.

"Of course." She told him. They both got up and started to dance.

"This is the first song that we danced to at the Yule Ball." Ginny told Neville.

"I know, that's why I picked it."

"You're too good for me did you know that?" She told him with a smile.

"You've told me that many times before, but I don't believe it." He said honestly.

"This has been one of the best birthdays of my life." She said. Then, she leaned up on her toes and kissed him.

"I have something to ask you." Neville told her when they broke apart.

"Okay, what is it it?" Ginny asked while looking towards the pond.

Neville stopped dancing and turned her head, so she could look him in the eyes. He then knelt down on one knee and reached into his pocket.

"I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley. I loved you since I first saw you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Neville asked to a surprised Ginny.

"Yes! Of course! I love you too Neville Longbottom!" Ginny said. He put the ring on her finger, got off the ground, and kissed her like he never kissed her before. When they broke apart, Ginny looked at the ring. It was a gold band with a diamond in the middle, and a ruby and each side of the diamond. Ginny couldn't believe her eyes.

"Okay, now this _is _ the best birthday of my life." Ginny said before bringing him into another long kiss.

"I can't wait to show Hermione!" Ginny said. "We can tell everyone tomorrow when we go to the Burrow for my birthday party." Ginny told him. "I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they see this! I love you Neville."

"I love you to Ginny." Neville said before they apparated back to his place.


	3. Ginny's Brithday Party

Thanks to TayliaNinja – I will keep the story going...I've already got ideas for the next chapter.

Chapter 3

Ginny woke up the next day and found that she wasn't at her flat. _Where am I? _She thought to herself. Then it hit her, she was at Neville's place. She remembered everything from last night. Neville had made her dinner for her birthday and they danced by the pond. Then to her surprise, he asked her to marry him! She couldn't have said yes any faster. She loved Neville, but she still had some feelings for Harry. She knew that she could never stop loving Harry, even if he was gone.

As Ginny tried to get up she felt something on her waist holding her back. She looked down and found Neville's arm wrapped around her. She slowly tried to slip away, but that only made Neville's grip stronger. "Don't leave. I'm too comfortable." Said a sleepy Neville.

"Well it's already 9:25. I've got to be at work by 10:00." Ginny replied. She worked for _Witch Weekly_ as the Editor-in-Chief. "I'm going to be done at 4:30. Then, we can go to the Burrow for my birthday party.

"Okay." Neville sighed. "I'll be waiting."

Ginny gave Neville a peck on the cheek and got out of bed. She got dressed and then turned back to Neville. "I'll see you later. I love you, bye." With that, Ginny apparated to her office.

She just sat down when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." The door opened to reveal her secretary Alice. "Oh, good morning Alice." Ginny said.

"Good morning Miss Weasley." Alice replied. "I put your mail on your desk and I have your coffee right here." Alice placed the coffee on the desk then looked back at Ginny. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thank you Alice, but in a few months can you call me Mrs. Longbottom?" Ginny asked.

"Did Neville finally propose?" Asked an excited Alice. She knew that Ginny and Neville were going out because she is the one who made her ask him out.

"Yes! He asked me last night." Ginny showed Alice the ring, and Alice just stared at it.

"It's beautiful!" Alice told her. "It's about time! You two have been going out for two years!"

Ginny told her all of the details from last night. Alice was grinning from ear to ear when Ginny had finished her story. "That's so romantic." Alice said.

"Yeah, Neville always was the romantic type." Ginny said. "Well, I have to get to work. Thanks for the coffee."

"It's no problem. That's what secretaries are for." Alice said while walking out the door. Ginny just gave a little laugh and went back to her work.

After six and a half hours of work, Ginny finally apparated back to Neville's house. "Neville?" She asked when she didn't see him. "Are you home?"

"I'm in the kitchen Gin." Neville replied.

When Ginny got to the kitchen she couldn't help but laugh. Neville was wearing his 'Kiss the Cook' apron and he was dancing to the radio. "What song is this?" Ginny asked, gaining Neville's attention.

"I think it's called Don't Stop the Music. It's on the muggle radio." Neville replied. Then he pulled Ginny over and they both started to dance. When they were done Ginny pulled Neville's head down and kissed him. "What's that for?" Neville asked when they broke apart.

"Well I think I should obey the apron." Ginny said with a smirk. Neville just laughed and pulled Ginny into another long kiss. "Now, what was _that _for?" Ginny asked.

"What? I can't snog my fiancée?" Neville asked.

"I never said that. It just caught me off guard." Ginny said while trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Neville asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you burnt your dinner." Ginny told him. Neville turned around to find that his steak was burnt to a crisp. "It's alright." Ginny assured him. "We're having dinner at the Burrow anyway."

"Okay." Neville said a little disappointed. After Neville got cleaned up they both apparated to the Burrow.

They landed in the front yard of the Burrow and saw that there was a big table set up on the lawn. "Wow. I wonder how many people mum invited." Ginny said. "It looks like you could fit about thirty people at that table."

"I don't think your mum would invite that many people." Neville said. "I think she might have invited twenty five people."

"Oh, well that makes me feel a _lot _better." Ginny said while glaring at her fiancé. They walked inside to find that it was almost completely empty. There were only three people there including Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione. Before anyone could say anything there was a small _pop!_ They walked outside to find that the guests were arriving.

The first guests to arrive were Remus and Tonks. Tonks' hair was red to match Ginny's. "Happy Birthday Ginny!" They both said as they got closer. Tonks gave Ginny a hug and a kiss on the cheek while Remus just gave her a little hug. The next group was Fred, Katie, George, and Angelina. "Happy Birthday squirt!" Fred and George said in unison. Ginny glared daggers at both of them and they both took a step back. "Happy Birthday Ginny." Katie said before giving her a hug. Angelina did the same after Katie. All of the other guests would do the same thing. Ginny was counting the number of people as they came. She came to a total of

The whole group consisted of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and his wife Fleur, Charlie and his girlfriend Amber, Percy with his girlfriend Penelope, Fred and Katie, George and Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Remus, Tonks, Dean, Seamus, Parvati and Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Alice. Ginny noticed that she hasn't seen six of the people since she was at Hogwarts. She turned to talk to Neville when the last person had said hello. "You're wrong." She told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"There are only twenty four people here, not including us." She told him with a grin.

"Well, it was only a guess."

"You were still wrong." She said before she gave him a quick kiss and walked towards the table. When she got to the table, everyone was already seated. When she sat down, everyone started singing 'Happy Birthday'. When they finished there was an explosion. She turned around to see that there was a message written in the sky. It read 'Happy 20th Birthday Ginny!'. She turned around to look at Fred and George. "Are those your Wildfire Whiz-Bangs?" She asked them. They just nodded there heads, scared that she might hex them. "That was awesome." She told them. Everyone just laughed.

After they had dinner, which consumed of Roast Beef and Butterbeer, Ginny decided to make her announcement. She stood up and got everyone's attention. "Neville and I have an important message to make." She told them all. "We're engaged!" Once she said that, all of the females, except Alice, swarmed around her trying to look at the ring, while all the men went to give their congratulations to Neville.

Ginny told all of the women how Neville had taken her to dinner. When she got to the part where Neville proposed, there were a few aww's from some of the women. When she was finished she turned to Neville, who was a deep shade of red from embarrassment, and kissed him.

The party lasted until three in the morning. When almost everyone had left, she kissed Neville goodnight and apparated back to her flat.

She was just about to go to bed when there was a knock at the door.


	4. Back from the Dead

A/N: Loyd1989: I will be posting a new chapter everyday until the story is done...so if there is another cliffhanger you will only have to wait a little bit...Thanks for the review..keep them coming.

Chapter 4

"Argh! It's four in the morning!" Ginny said to herself while getting out of bed. She walked to the front door and opened it. There stood the raven haired boy she once loved. "H-harry?" Ginny asked.

"Hey Gin, long time no see" Harry replied calmly. Ginny was at a loss for words. All she could do was stare. "Are you okay?" Harry asked with a hint of concern in his voice. Ginny just nodded her head. "You don't look to good." Ginny's face was now pale white. After a few minutes, Ginny finally found her voice.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. "Why the bloody hell didn't you come home three years ago when you killed Voldemort?"

"Well, to answer your first question. I'm here because this is the first place I wanted to go when I got back to England. To answer your second question, I didn't come home because I didn't know where home was." Harry told a slightly confused Ginny.

"What do you mean you didn't know where home was?" She asked Harry, who was still standing in the doorway..

"Well, I'll tell you the whole story if you let me come in." He told her. Ginny reluctantly moved to the side and motioned for him to come in. He walked to the couch and sat down. Ginny just shut the door and stood standing where she was. "Are you going to sit down?" He asked.

"No, I don't think I'm going to." She told him with a little bit of ice in her tone. He just shrugged and started his story.

"Okay, well I was dueling Voldemort in East Austria and-"

"What were you doing in East Austria?" Ginny asked.

"I tracked him there. He was hiding out in the hills. I think he was going to lay low for a little bit before he made another attack." He told her before he continued. "He was pretty surprised when I found him. He was so surprised that he let his guard down. How about I show you what happened?" He asked her. Before she could answer he took out a small object from his pocket that looked like a miniature pensive. "This is just like a pensieve except it's smaller and easier to carry around." Harry said to a confused Ginny. He pointed his wand to his head, and when he pulled it away, there was a silver strand attached to the tip. He placed it in the pensieve and motioned for Ginny to go first. She closed her eyes and bent her head over the small object, when she opened them she saw the real Harry standing next to her. She looked around and saw that she was most likely in the hills of Austria.

A few feet away, she saw what looked like a cave. She noticed that there was someone walking into it, she knew that it was probably the memory Harry. She followed him into the cave and looked around. In the far back of the cave was Lord Voldemort. She gasped when she saw what he looked like. He was more snakelike and his eyes were a much brighter red. He also seemed very weak and it looked like he hadn't eaten in a while. She looked back at the memory Harry. He also looked weak and he was only skin and bones.

"Potter! I am so glad you've found me. Now I can finish what I started." Said Voldemort. His voice was was full of anger and surprise which made a shiver go down Ginny's spine.

That was when it happened. There was a bright flash that blinded everyone. When it was finally gone, Ginny looked at where Voldemort was. Where he lay was a burnt corpse. Ginny started to shake uncontrollably and Harry pulled her into a hug. She didn't even notice when they were back in her flat. Before she knew what she was doing, she lifted her head up and kissed him. When she realized what she was doing she ripped herself out of his arms and ran to her room. She locked the door and ran to her bed.

Harry watched as Ginny ran out of the living room and slammed a door. He got up and made his way to her bedroom to try and talk to her. "Gin, what's wrong?"

"Go away!" Ginny yelled.

"Let's talk about this. We can work this out." Harry said trying to reason with her.

"No we can't. You don't know anything about my life anymore! You weren't there when Hermione and Ron got married. Nor were you when Bill and Fleur got married. Even Fred and George got married and you weren't there. The worst thing though, is that you weren't at my birthday party yesterday to hear that I'm engaged!" When Harry heard that, his heart had stopped. The woman he loved was engaged, and there was nothing he could do about it, or was there?

"Who are you engaged to Ginny?" Harry called from the other side of the door. To Ginny, it sounded like there was a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"Neville." She said into her her pillow.

"Who?" He asked her again.

"NEVILLE!" She yelled. She was sure that he heard her because there was a long pause before anyone said anything. She got a little worried because he wasn't saying anything so she got off the bed and opened the door. She was expecting to see a very sad or angry Harry, but when she looked, there was nobody there.

She looked around the whole place before she came to the conclusion that he had left. She couldn't believe that she let him slip away again. She slowly made her way to her room and cried herself to sleep.

Harry couldn't believe that Ginny was engaged. He also couldn't believe that she was engaged to Neville, who was his friend since his first year at Hogwarts.

He understood that he was gone for four years, but he just couldn't let her go. _What did I think was going to happen? _He thought to himself. _Did I think she was going to run to me with open arms? I should have known better. I should have known that she was going to move on. She couldn't wait for me forever. I should just accept that she doesn't want me. She moved on, why can't I._

When he disapparated from Ginny's flat, he went to the Burrow to see if he could live there until he found a place to live.

He apparated to the front yard of the burrow. _It still looks the same._ He thought while he looked around the yard. He walked up to front door and knocked. Nobody answered. _Well, of course no one will answer. It's four in the morning._ He turned around to leave when someone opened the door. He turned back around to find Mrs. Weasley staring at him, mouth agape. He was about to say something when Mrs. Weasley fainted. _I should have expected that too. Harry Potter, back from the dead._ He chuckled to himself before going to help her.

A/N: A big thanks to my wonderful beta..I don't know what I would do without you! Thank you so much! Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow.

~RaL597


	5. Welcome Back Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did.

Chapter 5

Harry was kneeling over Mrs. Weasley when he heard, what seemed like a heard of elephants, bounding down the stairs. When he looked up he saw six familiar faces, and one not familiar face, looking at him like he was a ghost. "Er..hey everyone" Harry said while at a loss for words. _That's smooth Harry. You come back to the Burrow after four years and all you can say is 'hey everyone'?_ He thought to himself. As he looked around he noticed that only four of the people were Weasley's.

Mr. Weasley just stared at Harry before he noticed that his wife was lying unconscious on the floor. "What happened?" He asked Harry while he rushed to his wife's side.

"I knocked on the door and when nobody answered I turned to leave. Right when I turned around, I saw Mrs. Weasley in the doorway. I was about to talk to her when she fainted." Harry replied. He was too busy talking to Mr. Weasley that he didn't notice that the other six people were still staring at him. Harry got up, and went to go talk to the rest of the family. "Hey Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ron, and Hermione. Haven't seen you guys in a while." Said Harry who was trying to lighten the mood. "I don't think I've met you before." He said to the woman who was standing by Charlie.

"This is my girlfriend, Amber Hisleid." Charlie told Harry. "We've been going out for three years."

Amber leaned closer to Harry so only he would hear what she had to say. "I really wish that he would propose to me soon, otherwise I might do it myself." Harry tried not to laugh but that didn't work. Everyone was still staring at him when he turned back to them.

"You guys know it's not polite to stare, right?" Harry asked them with a big grin stuck on his face. That comment seemed to lighten a few things up. Harry turned to Ron. "I'm glad you finally married Hermione. I knew you liked her since fourth year." Then, he turned to Bill. "I'm glad that _you_ finally married Fleur. The last time I saw, you two weren't in a serious relationship." Then he turned so he was talking to everyone. "Well, I'm guessing Fred and George are with their wives. Let's see, Fred married Katie and George married Angelina?" Everyone nodded their heads, still confused about what was going on.

"How did you know all of this?" Hermione asked, speaking for the first time that morning.

"I payed Ginny a visit before I came here." He told her. Hermione and Ron shared worried looks. They knew that Harry still loved Ginny but they didn't know if he knew she was engaged. "To answer you unasked question. Yes, I know that Ginny is engaged. Actually, I am quite happy for Neville. I knew that he always liked her." By this time, Mrs. Weasley had gotten up of the floor and went to hug Harry.

"Harry, we were so worried that you had left us." Mrs. Weasley said while crying onto his shoulder. Mr. Weasley and Bill had to force Mrs. Weasley to let go of Harry.

Harry turned to go into the living room before he turned back around. "You guys will probably want to know what happened to me so, let's discuss this in the living room." He walked into the living room and everyone else followed. He took out the little pensieve and, just like he did with Ginny, he showed everyone the memory of when he killed Voldemort.

When the memory was finished and they were all back in the Weasley living room, Harry continued his story. "After I killed Voldemort, I had to try and find a way back. I was too weak to apparate and I kept thinking of myself as a killer. I didn't want you guys to think me that way, so I just started to walk. I got as far as this little village before I needed to take a break. I spent the night in some Inn. After I left I began to wonder if I was even going to the right way home. When I got to another town I asked someone where I was. They said I was in Hungary so I knew I was going the wrong way. I turned around and I went as far as Switzerland before I gave up. By that time, I had been walking around for three years. I decided to stay in this one town named Basel. A few days ago it finally occurred to me that I was not the killer and Voldemort was. So, as you can see," he gestured to himself, "I made it back." When he finished he saw that everyone had a look of shock on their face.

"I am so sorry that you had to go through that Harry." Said Hermione before she flung her arms around him.

"I think I am going to have a welcome back party tonight." Mrs. Weasley said while getting up to start working on it.

That night, everyone Harry knew was at the Burrow. He was surprised to see that Ginny was looking like nothing happened between them. "I'm so glad to see you back Harry." Ginny said when she arrived with Neville. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations Neville." Harry said while shaking his hand. "You finally got together with Ginny."

"You're not mad?" Neville asked, slightly confused.

_Of course I'm mad! You're marrying the love of my life!_ Harry thought. "Of course not."

"Well, Neville and I decided to go on a date about two years ago and we've been together since." Ginny told Harry before giving Neville a kiss. That made Harry want to punch Neville square in the jaw. Instead, he turned and walked away. _I can't believe she would do that right in front of me! She knows how I feel about her. At least I think she does._

Harry saw that a few of the single ladies, and some not single ladies, were looking at him and winking whenever he would look their way. He walked around for a little bit before stopping and sitting down with his back against one of the trees outlining the Weasley property.

_I think after this night I might go look for a job. Maybe I can play professional Quidditch somewhere. I wonder if Puddlemere United is looking for a Seeker. It won't hurt to just go over and ask them. I think I should move on like Ginny did. There are a lot of single women here. I have had my eyes set on - _he was brought out of his thoughts by sensing someone sit down next to him. He looked up to see Ginny sitting with her legs crossed, pretzel style.

"Ginny, how could you do this to me." Were the first words Harry said. Ginny just stared at him with a dumbfound expression on her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"I understand that you moved on but do you have to kiss Neville right in front of me. It will take me a while to fully get over you but it hurts more when I have to watch you snog him." He told her with a bit of coldness in his voice.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She told him while looking him straight in the eyes.

"Well, I think we all do things that we don't want to do." Harry said before walking to the other side of the yard.

"Hey Harry." He turned around to see Lavender Brown walking up to him.

"Hey Lavender. Haven't seen you since Hogwarts." He told her with a smile. _Wow! I never realized how beautiful she was!_

"Yeah, so how have you been besides the whole 'walking halfway across the continent'?" She asked with a smirk.

"Oh, just fine I guess." He lied. "How have you been?" He asked her.

"The same. I broke up with my boyfriend a few weeks ago." She told him.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. I never really cared about him anyway." She said, flashing him, what he thought, was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He leaned down toward her an their lips briefly touched. Then she took her hands, flung them around his neck, and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

Little did Harry know, that Ginny was watching the whole time. She turned away, with tears in her eyes, and walked to where Neville was standing.

A/N: Another thanks to my beta, who I would be lost without. Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow.


	6. Dinner

Three months have passed since Harry's homecoming party. Harry is going out with Lavender, and Ginny is still engaged to Neville. Harry got accepted as Seeker for Puddlemere United. He is taking Lavender out to dinner so he can tell her the good news.

It was around ten in the morning when Harry woke up. He was planning on apparating to Lavender's house at five so he could take her to dinner. He decided to go take a shower before he headed for practice.

When he apparated to the field, he went to the locker rooms to change into his Quidditch robes. Puddlemere's robes are navy blue with two crosses golden bulrushes on the back. Harry was always a fan of Puddlemere, even though Ron's favorite team was the Chudley Cannons. Harry was thinking about going to the Cannons but decided that he would rather be with Puddlemere because the Cannons haven't won the League Cup since 1892. Harry was also glad to be on this team because his old Quidditch coach from Hogwarts, Oliver Wood was on the team.

When Harry was back at his flat he attempted to flatten his messy jet black hair. He finally gave up after thirty minutes and apparated to Lavender's flat. He found her in the living room leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest. "You're late," she said when she saw Harry enter the room.

"I'm sorry, it's this damn hair of mine." He told her. She laughed and dropped her arms. He started to walk over to where she was, when they met half way, he put his hands on her waist and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"I guess I can let it slide this time," she said when they broke apart. "So, where are you taking me?"

"I thought that we could go to this muggle restaurant in Paris." He told her. She looked surprised, not because they were going to Paris, but because they were going to a muggle restaurant and she had never been to one before. "Why are we going to a _muggle _restaurant?" She asked disgusted.

"I thought that we could use a little bit of privacy when we go out because now I'm known as the-boy-who-lived-and-disappeared-and-came-back-again." Harry said with a laugh.

Lavender sighed, "alright, let's go." Harry turned on the spot and they landed in a dark alleyway. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Well, we are in Paris. We're just in an empty alleyway. I don't think to many muggles are used to seeing people appear out of thin air." He told her while trying not to laugh. She glared at him before Harry pulled her out onto the street.

"It's beautiful!" Lavender said when she stopped glaring at him. "So, where is this restaurant?"

"Over there." Harry pointed to a building with the name, Taillevent, written on the top.

"This looks expensive." Lavender said when she walked through the doors. The place was small, but it crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

"I'm sure I can afford it." Harry said with a grin. Harry looked around the room, he saw something from the corner of his eye that looked familiar. He turned around to see Ginny Weasley sitting with Neville at a table in the far right corner of the room. _That makes this day even better._ He thought to himself. They were seated two tables away from Ginny.

When Harry and Lavender finished their dinner, Harry thought that this would be the perfect time to tell her. "Lav, I have some good news to share with you." He told her. "I'm the new Seeker for Puddlemere United!" He shouted. Lavender was so excited that when she got up to hug him, she almost knocked the table over.

"That's great! I knew you could do it!" She told him before giving him a hard kiss on the lips. When Ginny heard the commotion, she looked over and saw Lavender Brown and Harry kissing. _Why do I see him everywhere I go?_ She thought before she turned back to Neville.

"I'm glad Harry's finally found someone." Neville told her while looking at Harry and Lavender. Ginny just scowled and went back to eating her dinner.

When Harry and Lavender broke apart they were both panting. "I didn't expect that." Harry told her. "I just expected a 'That's wonderful!', and then you would give me a quick kiss."

Lavender laughed, "well I kind of let my emotions take over me." Harry chuckled and then turned to where Ginny was sitting. When he saw her he noticed that she looked angry. _Now she knows how I felt when she kissed Neville. I wonder if this means she still has feelings for me? Even if she did, I wouldn't take her back. I'm in love with Lavender._ He shook his head and turned his attention back to Lavender.

"Lavender, I love you." Harry told her. They had been going out for three months and this is the first time that either of them had said it to the other one.

Lavender gave him a smile, "I love you too Harry." They both leaned over the table, met half way and shared a quick kiss. "I;m so glad that you came back. I never told you this, but I've had a crush on you since we were both in fifth year." She told him while she started to blush. "You don't know how mad I was when you were going out with that Weasley whore." Harry couldn't help but laugh at the last statement. _Finally, someone else who shares the same feelings as me. I know I loved Ginny, but now that I start to think about it, I realize that I never truly loved her like I love Lavender._

Ginny heard that last statement that Lavender made and she wanted to go strangle her. What was worse was when she heard Harry laugh. _How can he laugh at something like that? Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he did get over me._ She thought.

"Lavender, there's something really important that I need to ask you." Harry told her.

"Okay Harry, I'm all ears." She told him, giving him his favorite smile.

"I know that we've only been going out for three months, but I feel like I truly love you. I love you with all my heart." Harry got down on one knee. "Lavender Brown, will you marry me and make me the luckiest guy in the world?"

Lavender gasped, "Of course Harry! I love you too! I think that you made me the luckiest _girl_ in the world!" She told him before she gave him a big hug that could give Mrs. Weasley a run for her money. When she finally let go, Harry slipped the ring on her finger.

The ring was a silver band with a diamond in the middle. It had a smaller diamond on each side of the bigger diamond and there was a row of little diamonds going halfway down the ring on each side.

Ginny slammed the money on the table, took her stuff and stormed out of the restaurant. _I wonder what's wrong with her?_ Neville thought to himself as he got his things and went to follow Ginny, but he stopped to talk to Harry. "Congratulations Harry." He said when he was close enough for Harry to hear.

"Thanks Neville, I didn't even realize you were here." He lied. "Did you come here by yourself?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.

"No, I came with Ginny. I was just leaving, and I thought I would tell you congratulations."

"Thanks again Neville. Tell Ginny I said hi." Harry told him before he went back to talking o Lavender.

Neville walked outside and found Ginny waiting for him in the dark alleyway. "Took you long enough." She snapped at him.

"Sorry Gin, Harry told me to tell you that he says hi." He told her. She just stormed off down the alley and disapparated. _Was it something I said?_ Neville thought before he followed Ginny.

A/N: Another big thanks to my wonderful beta! Chapter 7 will be up tomorrow.


	7. Cheating

The next day, Harry woke up at around ten o' clock. He moved to get off the bed when he felt someone next to him. He turned his head to find Lavender sleeping. _I could get used to this. _He thought before he gave her a kiss and got out of bed.

At eleven, Lavender came out of Harry's room and walked to the kitchen."Smells like bacon," she said. She walked into the kitchen to find Harry cooking pancakes and bacon. "Did you make this by hand?" She asked him before she sat down to eat.

"Yeah, I always cooked for my Aunt and Uncle, so I'm used to cooking without a wand," he told her before he also sat down to eat. "I was thinking of going to the Burrow to tell the Weasley's that we're engaged. Since, they are the only family that I have left."

"I think that's a great idea Harry," Lavender told him. "We should go at noon. That gives us an hour to get ready. I know you don't need that much time, but I do." She got up and walked to the bedroom.

_I hope Ginny won't be there. I heard that Charlie was back from Romania. I know that he was her favorite brother, so I wouldn't be surprised if she was there._ Harry thought while on his way to his bedroom to get ready.

It was nearly noon and Lavender was still not ready. Harry of course, was ready five minutes after he went in there. _What could she possibly be doing in there?_ Right when he finished that thought, she came out of his room. "Wow," was all Harry could get out.

Lavender was wearing a pink, sleeveless dress that cut off at the knees. She was also wearing a pink pearl necklace. He hair was down and straightened. "Do you think this is too dressy?" She asked while looking at herself in the mirror.

"No, I think it's perfect," he told her before giving her a soft kiss. "Are you ready now?" He asked before grabbing onto her arm.

"Yeah," she replied, and they both apparated to the Burrow.

They landed on the doorstep and were just about to knock when the door opened to reveal Mr. Weasley. "Hello Harry," Mr. Weasley said before shaking his hand. "We weren't expecting you."

"Hey Mr. Weasley. We-" he started before he was cut off.

"You can call me Arthur, Harry." Mr. Weasley told him.

"Okay, Arthur. We, Lavender and I, came to tell all of you something. I heard that Charlie was back from Romania."

"Yeah, he came back yesterday. You came at a good time, the whole family is here, including a few people from the Order." They still kept the Order going, even though Voldemort was gone because there could still be a threat.

"Who is here from the Order?" Harry asked.

"Tonks, Remus, Minerva - or as you still call her – Professor McGonagall, and Kingsley." Arthur told Harry. Kingsley was the Minister of Magic, and he was also in the Order.

"Okay, can we get everyone together so we can talk to them?" Harry asked. Arthur nodded his head and left to go find everybody. Harry and Lavender walked over to the living room to see four familiar faces. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville were all in the room. Hermione and Ginny were talking to each other on the couch, while Ron and Neville were talking to each other by the fireplace. They didn't notice when Harry and Lavender walked in, so they listened in on Hermione and Ginny's conversation.

"He probably didn't notice that you were there," Hermione was telling Ginny.

"We were sitting two tables away. I think he would've noticed!" Ginny snapped back.

"Well I'm pretty sure he didn't do it to make you mad." Hermione said at a loss for words.

"Whatever, just forget it," Ginny said before walking over to where Neville was. Harry thought that this would be a good time to make themselves noticeable.

"Hey guys," Harry said as he came into the living room. "What's up?"

"Hey Harry, sorry about last night," Neville said while looking from Harry to Ginny. "I don't know what got into Ginny." That comment earned him a slap on the arm from Ginny. Ron looked confused, but Hermione knew what this was all about since Ginny had told her the whole story.

"It's okay," Harry said to Neville, while walking over to Hermione to give her a hug. He proceeded to shake Ron's hand, give Ginny a hug – she looked very uncomfortable –, and shook Neville's hand. Lavender did the same except she gave Ron and Neville a hug too. Ginny looked disgusted when Lavender gave her a hug, but passed it off as smelling something gross, when Ron asked her why she was looking like that.

A few minutes later, Arthur came in with the rest of the Weasley's and the four members of the Order. When the Weasley's came in, the guys shook Harry's hand and clapped him on the back, while Mrs. Weasley gave him one of her bone crushing hugs. Tonks gave Harry a hug, and Remus, Minerva, and Kingsley shook Harry's hand.

"What did you want to talk to us about Harry?" Bill asked. Everyone else was silent as they waited for Harry's response.

"Lavender and I would like to tell you all that we are engaged," He told them while pulling Lavender a little closer. Everyone immediately started cheering and went to give them their congratulations.

_Lavender looks hot._ Fred thought when he gave her a hug. George was thinking the same thing when it was his turn to give her a hug.

_Lavender called _me _a whore? Look at how she's dressed. She looks like she's going to be walking the streets for money tonight._ Ginny laughed as she gave Lavender a hug.

_Damn! Lavender is looking fine!_ Ron thought as he stared at Lavender. Hermione was too busy talking to Harry that she didn't notice.

Later that day, Harry and Lavender apparated home. Harry had to go to Quidditch practice at five and he wouldn't be home until seven. He told Lavender that she could stay at his flat while he was gone.

Harry was surprised when Quidditch only lasted until five after six, so he decided to surprise Lavender with a night in Italy. However, when he apparated back to his flat, he heard a noise coming from the living room. He walked to the living room and found Lavender and Dean Thomas kissing.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" He yelled and they broke apart instantly. "I GIVE YOU THREE MONTHS OF MY LIFE AND I PROPOSE TO YOU, AND YOU REPAY ME BY SNOGGING SOMEONE ELSE IN _MY _HOUSE?"

"Harry, I can explain," Lavender started to say but was cut off by Harry.

"Explain what? You were kissing Dean, in my house, on my couch! I don't think there is anything to explain. We're through." He told her. Lavender had tears flowing down her cheeks and Dean had apparated to his house when Harry started yelling. "I want the ring back." He said while taking a step towards her. She shook her head no and took a step back.

He reached for her hand but she ran towards the kitchen. He didn't want to do this, but he took out his wand. "_STUPEFY!_" It hit her in the back and she fell to the floor. He walked over to her and slipped the ring off her finger. "_Rennervate!_" When she figured out that she could move, she got up off the floor. "Get out of my house and don't come back." He told her. She disapparated and Harry also left.

Harry was walking downtown in Hogsmeade and decided to go to The Three Broomsticks.

Harry had five glasses of Firewhiskey. By the end of the fifth glass Harry was really drunk. He walked out of the pub and started walking down the street. He fell down by Zonko's Joke Shop and just decided to stay there.

Thirty minutes later, Ginny was walking to The Three Broomsticks when she saw somebody huddled next to Zonko's. She ran over to see who it was and stopped when she saw that it was Harry.

"Hi Ginny," Harry slurred. Ginny knew that he must be drunk. She pulled him up off the ground and apparated to his flat.

A/N: Once again, a thanks to my wonderful beta, who has put up with me for a long time, haha.


	8. Secret

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, but if I did, Ginny would be mentioned more in the 7th book.

**A/N: **Phx. Tears: Thanks for the advice, I will try and work on that.

When they arrived at his flat, Ginny placed Harry on the couch. "Harry, what happened to you?" Ginny asked sounding worried.

"Practice got over with early, I came here, and caught Lavender snogging Dean!" Harry yelled, while getting of the couch and staggering towards Ginny.

Ginny hugged Harry sympathetically, as he slurred on, more understandably. "I yelled at her and Dean disapparated. I asked her for the ring back but she wouldn't hand it over. So, I hit her with a stunning spell and took the ring off her finger. I revived her and apparated to Hogsmeade. I walked into The Three Broomsticks and drank five glasses of Firewhiskey. The next thing I knew, I was huddled on the ground in front of Zonko's. That's when you found me."

"I'm sorry to hear that Harry," Ginny said, before letting go of Harry. "I was really hoping that things would work between you two." _Not!_ Ginny thought. "I'm sorry, but I have to go back to my place. I'm really sorry. Bye," and with that, she disapparated.

"How could I be so stupid!" Harry yelled as he stumbled his way towards his bedroom. He fell onto his bed, and fell asleep instantly.

He woke up the next morning with a raging headache. "I hate having hangovers," he grumbled before heading towards the bathroom. He looked though all the cabinets before he found what he was looking for, _Pwif's Hangover Potion. _He opened up the bottle and took a big swig of the potion. _Yuck!_ He thought as he almost spit the potion out, "that's the other reason why I hate having hangovers."

He walked to the fireplace deciding to floo over to The Burrow. He stepped into the fireplace and yelled, "The Burrow!"

He landed in the living room and barely managed to keep his balance. "Is anybody home?" He yelled, no one answered. "I guess I could come back later." He was almost in the fireplace when someone grabbed his arm and spun him around. When he was able to see clearly, he found himself face to face with Hermione.

"What are you doing here Harry?" She asked while giving him a hug.

"I just thought that I would come spend some time with you and Ron," he told her. Hermione looked at him and she knew that something was wrong. She looked him in the eyes and said, "Harry, what's wrong?"

He sighed, deciding whether or not he should tell her. "I broke up with Lavender."

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry," she said before she gave him another hug. "What happened?"

"Well, I told her that I had to go to Quidditch practice and I said that she could stay at my flat and wait for me. Practice got over earlier than I thought, so I apparated back home. I walked into the living room and I found Lavender snogging Dean Thomas on my couch," he told her while looking at the ground.

Hermione tilted his chin so he could look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry Harry. I had a feeling that she was no good. I also knew that it probably wasn't going to last since you guys have only been going out for three months. I just had a lot of doubt about her."

"Thanks for telling me now Hermione," he said joking.

"Well, I knew that you would've gotten mad at me because of that temper of yours," she laughed.

"So, where's Ron and all of the other Weasley's?" Harry asked her while looking around the room.

"Ron's at the ministry working, he became an Auror after you disappeared. Bill is at Gringotts working, Charlie went back to Romania, Percy is at the Ministry, Fred and George and at the shop, Ginny is at work, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are at an Order meeting."

"Where does Ginny work?" Harry asked curiously.

"Witch Weekly, she's the Editor-in-chief." Hermione said with a raised eyebrow. "Why did you want to know?"

"I just thought that she would be a professional Quidditch player like me. She was one of the best Chasers I have ever seen." He told her.

"Okay, just wondering. I'll see you later Harry. You are invited to dinner tonight, it's here of course. Maybe you can tell everyone the bad news then," she said giving him a suspicious look before turning to leave.

_What was up with that look?_ He thought before he stepped into the fireplace again. "Witch Weekly," he said while using the floo powder.

He stumbled out of the fireplace and, this time, fell on the ground. He got up and brushed himself off before heading down the hallway. He arrived at a desk with a nameplate that said _Alice_ on it. He looked up from the name tag and saw a woman with short brown hair looking at him. "Can I help you?" She asked him.

"Uh..yeah, could you tell me where Ginny Weasley's office is?" He asked her.

"It's that one right there," she pointed to the closest door on the right. "I have to tell her she has a visitor though, so please wait a minute," she told him before she got up and walked to Ginny's office.

Alice knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for an answer. "Ginny, someone is here to see you," she told Ginny. Ginny was sitting at her desk looking over one of the last pages for the next issue.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked Alice.

"I didn't get his name, I'll be right back," she said before slipping out of the room and walking back to where Harry stood waiting. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name," she asked him.

"Harry Potter," he told her. Her eyes went wide with shock. She finally got a hold of herself and went to go tell Ginny.

She walked back into Ginny's office with the same expression on her face. "It's Harry Potter. I didn't know that you knew him. I would've asked you to introduce us," Alice told her with a laugh.

"Well, we aren't really the best of friends right now," Ginny replied. Alice walked up to her desk and took one of the seats in front of it.

"What happened between you two?" Alice asked.

"Well, we used to go out when we were at Hogwarts. He broke up with me when he left to find and kill Voldemort. I finally got over him and went out with Neville. When Harry came back, he started going out with my best friend, not Hermione," she added when she saw the confusion on Alice's face. "My other best friend, Lavender. Well, they were going out for three months and he proposed to her. Last night I found him huddled on the ground by Zonko's Joke Shop drunk, he said that Lavender was cheating on him and they broke up. I don't know why he is here though," she told Alice.

"Oh, I see. Well would you like me to let him in," asked Alice.

"Yes please," Ginny replied.

Alice stood up and walked out the door. She walked to her desk to find Harry in the same spot that he was the last time she was out there. "She's ready to see you now, you can go in." She told him.

"Thank you," Harry told her before he walked over to Ginny's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he heard Ginny reply. He opened the door and walked inside. She was standing by her desk, so he walked over to her. She motioned for him to sit in the chair that Alice had just been sitting in. He took the seat and Ginny moved to sit in her chair. "What did you want to talk to me about," she asked him calmly.

"I thought I would come see you. I never knew that you were the Editor-in-Chief of Witch Weekly," he told her with a smile.

"I didn't think you would really care," she told him while looking everywhere except at Harry.

"Why wouldn't you think I would care. I think it's great, although I thought that you would be playing professional Quidditch like me. You were one of the best Chaser's I've ever seen."

"I wouldn't say I'm one of the _best_ Chaser's but thank you anyway. As for Quidditch, I tried playing professionally before and I didn't like it. There was too much publicity involved," she told him, finally looking at him.

"Oh I see, well I don't like the publicity either, but I've learned to live with it since, I'm the-boy-who-lived," Harry told her.

"Yeah well, is that all you wanted to ask?" Ginny asked him.

He stood up and he walked around her desk. Before she knew it, he was kissing her. At first she tried to fight him off, but she gave in after a few seconds. The kiss lasted a while before Harry stopped to get some air. When he looked at her, she was smiling up at him. She pulled his head down and they shared another long passionate kiss.

Once they broke apart, Ginny sighed "I don't know if I can do this Harry."

"Well, you seemed to be enjoying it a few seconds ago," he told her.

"Think of what this will do to Neville when he finds out that I left him for you," she said to Harry.

"We can just keep this our little secret, Gin."

Ginny thought about it for a moment. "Okay Harry, but this means that I get free tickets to all of your Quidditch games," she told him with a laugh.

"Alright Gin, I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too Harry," she told him before she gave him another kiss. "I'll see you at your flat after work."

"Okay, I'll see you then," he told her before he apparated to his place.

**A/N: **You all know what I'm going to say...Thanks to my wonderful beta...who has, like I said before, put up with me for a long time and also put up with my annoying questions, thank you. Review, Review, Review!


	9. Weasley Dinner

**A/N: **Sorry for the late chapter...I've had a lot going on, mainly school. I will try to get chapter ten up faster than this one. Well, here is the late chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...the wonderful J.K. Rowling owns basically everything.

**Chapter 9**

Harry was in the kitchen making dinner when Ginny arrived at his flat. He was cooking Ginny's favorite, pork chops.

Ginny walked into the kitchen and saw Harry cooking with his back to her. She slowly and sneakily walked up behind him and snaked her arms around him. "What are you cooking? It smells good," she whispered in his ear, which sent shivers down Harry's spine.

He turned around to look at her, "your favorite, pork chops." He told her before giving her a quick kiss.

"Yum. You know me too well," she told him wile looking into his emerald eyes. "Why are you cooking dinner? We are supposed to head over to the Burrow for dinner."

"I know, that's why I only cooked a little bit," he told her. She had a look of pure love on her face as she watched Harry get back to cooking.

She walked over to the kitchen table and sat down while she watched in awe, as Harry sped around the room, cooking like there was no tomorrow. "Where did you learn to cook so fast?" She asked him. He turned around with a smirk on his face.

"The Dursley's always wanted their dinner right away. I had to learn to cook fast, or else they would lock me in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of the night."

Ginny had tears in her eyes, _how could they treat Harry like that?_ She thought bitterly. "For how many years did they make you sleep in the cupboard?"

"For about ten years, right up until I went to Hogwarts," Harry replied. He saw the hurt look on Ginny's face and rushed over to give her a comforting hug.

"I don't understand how they could be so mean to a child!" Ginny yelled while the tears started falling down her cheeks.

"They were just mean people, Gin," he told her reassuringly, while tightening the hold he had on her.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Neither one of them saying anything. Then, the buzzer for the pork chops went off and Harry pulled away from Ginny. "Dinner number one is ready," Harry chuckled, before giving her a kiss and walking over to get their dinner.

He got Ginny and himself a plate and sat down at the table next to Ginny. Ginny started to eat and her mouth dropped when she took her first bite. "Harry! This is amazing!"

Harry chuckled and leaned over to kiss her. "Thanks, love." She smiled at him before turning her attention back to her food. Harry laughed again and also started to eat.

When they finished, Harry cleared the plates with a flick of his wand and walked with Ginny over to the fireplace. "Are you ready?" He asked her, she nodded and walked over to the fireplace. "Okay, you'll go first and I'll be there in about five minutes," he said giving her one last kiss before she took the floo powder and stepped into the fire. She yelled 'The Burrow', and she disappeared in the flames.

Five minutes passed before Harry also flooed to the Burrow. When he came out of the fireplace he landed with a soft _thud_, and looked around the room. He let his eyes roam around the room before they stopped on the person he was looking for. Ginny was sitting on the couch next to Neville, holding his hand. She sensed Harry looking at her, so she looked at him and flashed him a sly grin.

Harry walked over to where they were and sat on the other side of Ginny. He couldn't stop staring at her and thinking of how beautiful she was. He then remembered that there were other people in the room. He looked around and saw Hermione watching him with a look of happiness on her face.

He quickly looked away and saw Ron playing chess against Fred and George. By the looks of it, Fred and George were beating Ron. Harry also noticed Mrs. Weasley staring at him with a look of approval on her face. She then got up and announced that dinner was ready.

They all walked into the kitchen, _I better tell them all now,_ he thought. He was planning on telling everyone about his break up with Lavender.

When they were all seated, he stood up to get everyone's attention. When he finally got it, he cleared his throat before starting. "I have an announcement to make," everyone was staring at him. He sighed before continuing, "Lavender and I broke up," when he said this everyone gasped. Even Hermione and Ginny did, just to play along so nobody knew he already told them.

Mr. Weasley was the first to speak up, "if you don't mind me asking, why did you guys break up?" Everyone else nodded, obviously wanting to know why.

"I got home after Quidditch practice and I saw Lavender snogging Dean on my couch," there were more gasps but he continued on. "I asked her if I could have the ring back and she shook her head. So, I shot a stunning spell at her and slipped the ring off her finger. I revived her and she disapparated." Harry deliberately left out the details about him getting drunk.

Mrs. Weasley flew out of her seat and ran to give Harry a bone-crushing hug. "Thanks mum," he told her when he could finally breathe. She stared at him with tears in her eyes and gave him another hug.

When she let go, she wiped the tears from her eyes. Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat down. Mrs. Weasley stared at Harry for a few seconds before walking back to her seat.

"I'm sorry about what happened between you and Lavender, mate. You also made mum's day by calling her mum," Ron said while giving him a clap on the back.

"Thanks Ron," he told his best friend before turning back to his food.

When they all finished dinner, they walked back into the living room. Harry sat down next to Ginny and whispered in her ear, "Do you want to go up to your old room?"

She looked at Harry, got up off the couch, and walked out of the room. Harry knew that it was a yes, but he wanted to wait a while so it didn't look suspicious.

He waited for six minutes before he got up and walked out of the room. He walked up the stairs, and stopped at Ginny's door. He opened it and walked in.

Ginny was leaning against the wall, looking at Harry. "Took you long enough. I thought you weren't going to show up," she said before walking over to Harry and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He started to kiss her gently, but it soon escalated into a deep passionate kiss. They fell back onto her bed. Ginny was straddling Harry and they soon resumed there kiss.

A few minutes passed and they were still snogging when the door burst open.

"OH MY GOD!" Said a voice from the hallway. Harry and Ginny broke apart and looked up to see who it was.

**A/N:** Like usual, a big thanks to my beta, who had to force me into writing this chapter. I hope to have chapter ten up in the next few days.


	10. Ultimatum

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I am really sorry for the late chapter. I have just been lazy..i know that's not a good reason but, at least I finally got it up. So, I present to you, chapter 10!

Harry and Ginny both looked up to see Mrs. Weasley standing in the doorway. "Ginevra Molly Weasley!" she screamed as she walked into the room. "What are you thinking?"

Ginny scrambled off the bed and walked over to her fuming mother, who was now red in the face. "I know you like Harry, but you don't cheat on Neville!" Mrs. Weasley told her, forgetting that Harry was in the room.

"Mum, you can't tell me what I can and cannot do. I'm not a little kid," Ginny yelled at her mom. "I know I might not be making the best choices, but I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

Harry was still sitting on the bed, trying to be as quiet as as possible. _I knew we should have locked the door._ He thought to himself, while Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were yelling.

When he finally looked up at Ginny, he saw her slam the door in her mother's face.

Ginny walked over to the bed. When she sat down, Harry put an arm around her, trying to calm her down.

"Who does she think she is? Trying to tell me what to do!" Ginny yelled to no one in particular.

"She's your mother Gin, she's just trying to look out for you," Harry said soothingly.

"I don't need anyone to look out for me, I'm not a kid anymore," she snapped.

"I agree with your mum though. You shouldn't cheat on Neville. He's a good guy and he doesn't deserve to be treated like this." Ginny just stared at him, not knowing what to say. She turned her head to look at the door, wondering if her mum would forgive her for being so cold. "I hate to do this, but I'm giving you two choices. You can either stay with me and break up with Neville, or you stay with Neville and break up with me," when she looked back at him, his face was filled with love and compassion.

"I..I d-don't know..w-what to say," she stuttered.

"Just answer the question Gin." He replied while looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't want to do this, but I'm going to have to break up with both of you, so I can think things over," Ginny told him. Harry stared at her for a few moments before he walked out of the room, leaving a depressed Ginny behind.

Ginny waited five minutes before she walked downstairs to the living room.

She found Neville and pulled him out the door, into the backyard.

"What are we doing out here Gin?" Neville asked when they finally stopped walking.

"I have to tell you something."

After a few minutes of silence, she continued.

"I've been seeing Harry for two days. I broke up with him a few minutes ago and I think we should take a break too. I need time to sort things out."

Neville was at a loss for words. Before Ginny knew what was happening, he gave her a friendly hug. "I totally agree with you." With one last hug, he disapparated.

Ginny walked back into the house and into the living room. Later, she cried herself to sleep.

In the meantime, Neville was in the Three Broomsticks, having a few too many Bewhisker. Then, through the swinging doors came Lavender Brown. She came up to Neville and sat down next to him.

"I heard what happened with Ginny." She told him when she sat down.

"How could you've heard so fast? It only happened about an hour ago." He replied.

"Well, I _was_ the gossip queen when we were at Hogwarts."

Neville laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot about those years."

"so, it looks like we both lost our fiancee's." She told him with a smirk.

"I technically didn't 'lose' her yet. She just has to make up her mind between Harry or me."

"No offense, but Harry is a lot better looking than you. I do think that you have a good heart though." The room was silent until Lavender spoke again.

"I have a feeling that she is going to pick Harry."

* * *

Ginny was sitting in the living room. _I know who to choose, _she thought to herself.

She was waiting at the Leaky Cauldron when Neville and Harry both walked in.

"I know who to choose." She told them when they both sat down.

"Okay, tell us." Harry said. Neville and Harry were both eager to hear who she picked.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, I want to stay with..."

A/N: Another cliffhanger! Well, I owe a thank to my wonderful beta! Another thanks to all of the reviews I've gotten. I will try to have Chapter 11 up faster than this one.


	11. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Well, this is up faster than the last chapter was..so, hopefully I can keep up with my writing so I can get a chapter up every few days. I give you Chapter 11.**

**Chapter 11**

"Okay, I want to stay with..Neville." Ginny said his name so quietly that they almost didn't hear her.

Harry was at a loss for words. He really thought that she was going to pick him, not Neville.

Neville was feeling the same way. He never thought that she would pick him. Yet, for some reason, she did.

Ginny was waiting for one of them to speak. _I don't think this is a good sign._ She thought. "Neville? Harry?" She spoke to them quietly. She was waiting for Harry to start yelling at her, but he did the exact opposite.

"I understand why you chose him. He has a good heart. I hope this means that the wedding is still on?" He said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

Ginny looked at Harry. She could see the sadness in his eyes. It killed her to see him like this, but she knew that she was doing the right thing. Or was she?

"I don't think we are going to put the wedding back on. We need to take things more slowly, after what's happened." Ginny told Harry.

"That's a good idea." Neville spoke for the first time. "I don't think I would be able to get married right after something like this happened."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around. I hope you guys are happy together." Harry told them while getting up.

"Bye Harry. I hope we can still be friends." Ginny told him, getting up to hug him.

He hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, friends." He said sadly. He was almost out of the door, when he turned around to face Ginny. "I just want you to know that I will always love you. Forever and always."

Ginny watched him leave, tears in her eyes. "I love you too," she whispered. She turned to look at Neville and found him looking at her. She noticed the pain and sadness in his eyes.

"Do you think you made the wrong choice?" He asked her.

"No. I know that I want to be with you. You and no one else." She told him. She walked over to him and kissed Neville so passionately, that she almost forgot all about Harry and the rest of the world. They broke apart and smiled at each other. The whole time, Ginny was thinking _this doesn't feel right._

Harry shut the door to the Leaky Cauldron. He felt like his heart had been ripped out. _She doesn't deserve me. She deserves Neville, _he kept telling himself.

He was walking around the shops for a few minutes_. I can't take it anymore!_ He thought fiercely.

He stopped where he was and apparated back to his flat. He sat down on the couch and broke down crying. He stayed there until he finally cried himself to sleep.

He woke up early in the morning to hear someone saying his name.

"Harry wake up. I need to talk to you." He knew who that voice belonged to.

"Hermione. What do you want?" He asked sleepily, while rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"I need to talk to you Harry. It's about Ginny. She's been crying herself to sleep for a week. I thought you might know what's wrong. She also said that Neville and her are going to cancel the wedding." She told him in a soothing voice.

Harry sighed. _I should've known that she would know something was wrong. I wonder if I should tell her everything._

He noticed Hermione looking at him with a look of concern on her face.

"Okay, Ginny and I have been going out for a few days." He told a triumphant looking Hermione.

"I knew something was going on between you two." She told him.

"Yeah, well when we were all at the Burrow for dinner, we went to her room for a snog." He blushed. "Mrs. Weasley walked in and saw us. Ginny and her had a row. When she left, I gave Ginny an ultimatum. She would either stay with me and break up with Neville, or the other way around. She said that she need time to think, so she broke up with both of us. Yesterday, she told us who she wanted to stay with." He took a deep breath before continuing. "She chose Neville. She looked so happy and it felt like my heart had been ripped out. I don't know why she would be crying now." He looked up at her with tears in his emerald green eyes.

Hermione went over to him and hugged him. "I think I know why she was crying last night." He pulled away a little to look at her face. She was giving him a little smile. He looked back at her, confused.

"Are you that thick? She thinks that she made a mistake yesterday. I think she really wants to be with you."

"Then, why did she pick Neville?" Harry asked. She saw a flicker of hope in his eyes.

"She probably thought that since she was going to marry him, that she should give him another chance. I'm not her, so I don't know the exact reason."

"I really did love her," Harry told Hermione. "I still do. I'll never stop loving her."

"I know Harry, I really thought that she would've picked you. For as long as I've known her, she's always loved you. Maybe she felt bad for cheating on Neville. Like I said before, I don't know the actual reason." Hermione told him.

"Do you mean that I still have a chance with her?" He asked hopefully.

"You might. I'm pretty sure that she still loves you."

"Should I talk to her?" He asked her.

"I'd give her a little time. She probably needs to sort out her feelings. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe she doesn't love you." She told him sadly.

"I don't think you're wrong. Hermione Granger, oops, I mean Hermione Weasley is never wrong. I almost forgot that you married Ron while I was gone." He told her with a laugh.

"Well, I have to be getting back to the Burrow." She got up from the couch. "Maybe one day Ginny Weasley will become Ginny Potter." She winked at him. "You just have to give her a few days. I'll see you later Harry." With that, she dissaparated.

_This is so difficult._ He thought, before getting up and heading into the kitchen. _I'll give her three days to sort things out. _He sighed and started breakfast.

**A/N: Well, is that who you expected Ginny to pick? Hopefully, the next chapter will be up in a few days, but I can't make any promises. I'd like to thank my wonderful Beta, who actually forced me to write this chapter. I'm glad she did, because otherwise, this chapter would probably be up in a few weeks. Now that you've read, how about you review.**


	12. A Talk With Hermione and Neville

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, Harry and Ginny would've been together after Harry's third year.

**A/N:** Sorry again for the late chapter. I've been busy with school and I've also been a bit lazy. Well, I won't make you wait any longer. Here's chapter 12.

**Chapter 12**

Ginny was sitting on her bed in her room, thinking about the decision she made three days ago. _Should I've picked Neville. Maybe I should've picked Harry._ She thought to herself. _It doesn't feel right when I'm with Neville. It feels like a part of me is missing._

"I think I know what I have to do," she said out loud.

"What's that?" Said a voice from the door way. She jumped off her bed so fast, that she almost fell on the floor.

She looked at the door and saw Hermione standing there.

"I'll ask again. What do you have to do?" She asked Ginny.

"Er…nothing," replied Ginny.

"I think it's something. It probably has something to do with a certain black hair, green eyed guy." Hermione replied with a wink.

"No, it doesn't," Ginny said quickly.

"Ginny, I've been your friend for years. Don't think I don't know when you are lieing to me." Hermione said, a bit of annoyance in her voice.

Ginny sighed. "I know Hermione. It's just that I don't know if I made the right choice. I mean, should I've picked Harry?"

Hermione knew that Ginny had been second guessing herself. She looked Ginny in the eyes and said, "what do you think? It doesn't matter what I think. You just have to follow your heart."

"I don't know what my heart wants. It's so confusing."

"Well, does it feel right when you're with Neville?"

"Er...no, not really" Ginny replied.

"Well, does that help you at all?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yeah, but I don't want to hurt Neville. I hurt him once before."

"Ginny," Hermione replied. "Did it ever occur to you that you hurt Harry?"

Ginny looked at Hermione. _How could I've been so stupid. Of course I hurt Harry. He said he loved me. Neville hasn't said that to me since my birthday party. I think I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. _"Hermione, how could I've been so stupid?" Ginny asked. She put her head in her hands and she held back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Don't worry Ginny. If he still loves you, which he probably does, then maybe you should tell him. The next time you see him, just go up to him and say, 'I know I made a big mistake when I chose Neville over you. I still love you'. Maybe he'll say the same thing back, maybe he won't," _but I know he will. _"If he doesn't, then at least you told him how you feel. If he does, well, then maybe you can finally be with the one you love." Hermione told her.

"Okay Hermione, I will. The next time I see him I'll just go up to him and say that, but what if I don't see him in months?" Ginny asked, scared.

"You'll probably see him soon." Hermione assured her. _Sooner than you think. _She thought.

"Thanks Hermione, you always have the best advice." Ginny got up and gave Hermione a hug. "Oh, I almost forgot. If Harry does feel the same way, then I wouldn't want to hurt Neville by cheating on him again, but if Harry doesn't feel the same way, and I broke up with Neville, then I don't know what I would do."

"Ginny, I know for a fact that Harry still loves you. He's not going to say 'no' to you. Maybe you should go talk to Neville right now. In case Harry shows up around here." Hermione told Ginny.

"You're right Hermione. Thanks again for knocking some sense into me." Ginny gave her another hug and left the room to go find and talk to Neville.

_I hope they work things out soon. Everyone knows that you are supposed to be together. Even Molly and Arthur know that. I just hope they find that out. _Hermione thought to herself as she watched Ginny walk out of the room.

Hermione stood up and walked out of the room to find Ron.

* * *

Ginny walked out of her room to go find Neville. _He should be in the living room right now. _She thought, while walking down the stairs. She suddenly stopped at the bottom of the steps. _What am I going to say to him? I'm not just going to go up to him and say 'Hey Neville, I know I broke your heart already, but I need to do it again because I love Harry, not you'. _She started walking towards the living room. _Well, I'll just tell him the truth._

She walked into the room and found Neville sitting on the couch reading a book. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "Can we talk outside?"

He looked up at her and smiled, "sure."

He stood up and they silently walked out the backdoor, into the garden.

When they got to the graden, they stopped walking and Neville turned to look at Ginny. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked.

"I have something to tell you, but I don't want you to get mad at me." She told him, looking at the ground.

"I'm sure I won't get mad at you," he told her, curious to what she was going to say.

"I think you'll take back that statement once I tell you," Ginny said, still looking at the ground.

"Well, let's find out," Neville said.

"Well, these past three days I've had a lot of time to think. I was thinking about our relationship, and I discovered that it doesn't feel right. I-I think I made a mistake when I chose you over Harry," she said the last part quietly. She took a chance and looked at Neville. He looked, relieved?

"I was actually thinking the same thing." He told her.

Ginny was shocked. She thought that he would have many different reactions, but she never thought this would be one of them.

Neville continued, "I've seen the way you look at Harry. I see the longing in your eyes. I just knew that you two were supposed to be together, and well, actually," Ginny noticed that he now looked nervous, "I've kind of felt the same way about someone else."

Ginny recovered from her shock and was finally able to speak, "really? Who? Well, you don't have to tell me, I shouldn't of asked at all, it's your personal life. I just shoul-" her ranting got cut off by Neville.

"It's okay Ginny." He took a deep breath and continued. "Luna," he said quietly.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"It's Luna. I love Luna." Neville said.

Ginny was a little shocked. She wasn't expecting him to say Luna. She would've thought that it would be someone like Lavender Brown or Parvati Patil. "That's great Neville. I know that you two will be happy together."

Neville looked relieved after she said that. "Thanks Ginny, I know that you and Harry will be happy together too."

"If he still loves me," she said quietly, but Neville heard her.

"Come on Ginny, of course he still loves you. I think everyone knows that, even your mum and dad."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see. I'm sorry for keeping you from being with Luna." She told him.

"It's not your fault. I should've told you a while ago."

"Well, we'll still be friends."

"Of course. I'll see you later Ginny," Neville gave her a hug and walked to the end of the property so he could apparate.

Ginny couldn't believe that it went this well. She decided to go and find Hermione and tell her everything that happened.

**A/N: **Well, I want to say thanks to my beta, and another thanks to my best friend Ellen, who helped me with this chapter. I'm planning on having maybe one or two more chapters, so they might be up soon. Well, thanks for reading, now you can review.


	13. Reunion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. As much as I would like to, I don't.

**A/N: **Well, this is the last chapter of my story. I hope you enjoyed reading it and thanks for sticking with me when I wouldn't update for weeks. Well, I won't take up any more time, here is the final one, chapter 13.

**Chapter 13**

Ginny woke up the next day to hear people talking downstairs. _It's probably just mum and Hermione_, she thought.

She jumped out of bed and started to get ready for the day. She was planning on telling Harry how she felt the next time she saw him.

She finished getting ready and walked downstairs. She immediately regretted doing this. The first person she saw, was Harry. She wanted to run back up the steps and hide in her room, but she promised herself that she would tell him.

She slowly walked towards him and was soon standing next to him. She whispered in his ear, "can we talk in my room?"

He jumped when he heard her voice. He nodded and replied, "of course."

They walked up the stairs in silence, occasionally glancing at one another.

They got to her door and walked into her room. She sat down on her bed, and he sat down on the chair by her desk.

After a few moments of silence, Harry spoke up, "so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, Hermione made me realize something yesterday," she said.

"So, what did she make you realize?" Harry asked after a few moments.

_I already knew that it would be hard to say it, but I just want to be able to just tell him._ Ginny thought.

"Gin, are you listening?" Harry asked when Ginny didn't answer his question.

She looked at him with a confused look on her face. "What?"

"I asked, what did Hermione make you realize?"

"Oh. Well, um," she stuttered.

"Yeah, go on," Harry said impatiently.

"Well, I-I, I love you." She told him, looking at anything but him. "I've finally figured it out. I love you and only you."

Harry didn't know what to say. _I know it shouldn't be this hard to say._

_Does he not love me back? Maybe Hermione was wrong for once._ Ginny thought.

"I love you too Gin. I have and always will." Harry told her.

Ginny was ecstatic. _He loves me back!_

Ginny was so excited that she didn't notice when Harry got up and started to walk over to where she sat on her bed. The next thing she knew, Harry was kissing her. _This feels right. I know that I'm supposed to be here._

Harry's was thinking the same thing as Ginny as they were kissing. They reluctantly pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. "I never want to lose you again, Gin." Harry said, once his breathing was back to normal.

"Same here Harry, I love you" Ginny replied, looking into his emerald green eyes filled with love.

"I love you too," he replied before he kissed her again.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the living room, wondering where Ginny went. _I thought I heard her coming down the steps. Hm...oh my...I forgot to tell her that Harry was here! _"I hope that wasn't her that I heard coming down the stairs," she said aloud. She got up off of the couch and started to walk into the kitchen to see why it was taking Harry so long to get something to drink.

She walked into the kitchen and no one was in there. _This could either be good or bad. Good, he left without telling me or he's outside. Bad, Ginny came downstairs and saw him. I hope it's the first one._

Hermione decided that she would go check Ginny's room to see if she was still asleep. She got to the door of Ginny's bedroom and opened it to find Harry and Ginny kissing.

_Well, I guess it wasn't bad that Ginny saw Harry. I think I'll just let them have some time alone together._ She shut the door and neither Harry or Ginny ever knew that she was there.

* * *

Harry thought he heard the door shut when he was kissing Ginny, but pushed it to the back of his mind. All he wanted to think about right now, was the beautiful redhead that he loved.

He was sitting on the bed with his arm around Ginny. Both were just talking and enjoying each other's company.

Harry remembered what he had come to the Burrow to do and was glad that Ginny was going to do the same thing. "You know Gin, this was a coincidence. I was here because I wanted to tell you how I really felt, and you just did that. I think we know more of each other then we even know." Harry told Ginny who's head was resting against his shoulder.

"That last part doesn't make sense Harry" Ginny laughed.

"Yes it does, if you think about it. We know more than we know." Harry said.

"Forget it Harry," Ginny laughed again.

"What's so funny Gin?" Harry asked, thinking that it probably ad something to do with him.

"Nothing Harry, you're just a little weird sometimes, but that's what I love about you," she lifted her head up off of his shoulder and kissed him.

Harry moved his hand to the side of his leg, where his hand touched something in his pocket. That's when he remembered what else he wanted to do.

"There's something else that I have to do Gin," he told her. He got up off of the bed and knelt down in front of her.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you with all of my heart. I know that we are supposed to be together and I never want to lose you again. Will you marry me?"

Ginny was at a loss for words. So, she flung herself in his arms and he took that as a 'yes'. She kissed him repeatedly for a minute or two before she finally let go.

"So, I take that as a 'yes'?" He asked her.

"Of course it's a yes! I love you! I wouldn't want to be with anyone else!" Ginny yelled at him.

He took the box and opened it up so he could put the ring on her finger. She looked at the ring and gasped. The ring had a ruby in the middle and little emeralds surrounding the ruby. "Is this supposed to be like you and me?" She asked Harry as she was twirling the ring on her finger.

"Yeah, it is. The ruby is supposed to resemble your hair and the emeralds are supposed to resemble my eyes." Harry told her.

"I love it!" She screamed and hugged him again.

"I love you Gin. Forever and always," he told her, holding onto her tightly.

"Forever and always," she repeated.

**A/N: **Well, that's the end! *tear* Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. A big thanks to my beta who stuck with me through thick and thin. Thank you to my best friend Ellen, who helped me with some of the ideas for the chapters, and a big thank you to all of you who took the time to read my story.


End file.
